Another TV Blow
by TonyOctober 2.0
Summary: A new TV show called Snip Snap is doing something weird. Will Rikochet, Buena Girl, The Flea, and a new luchador stop this! Just find out and read! Rated K for fantasy violence.


**Another TV Blow**

**Plot: A new TV show called Snip Snap is doing something weird. Will Rikochet, Buena Girl, The Flea, and a new luchador stop this! Just find out and read! Rated K+ for fantasy violence.**

**Hi it's TonyOctober 2.0 again and this time there's a new luchador making it's (I can't tell you the gender of this luchador) very first appearance in this fanfic here! Now my copyrights:**

**Mucha Lucha: Eddie Mort & Lili Chin**

**Mandie: ****Butch Hartman**

**Story Idea: ****Shigeru Yanagawa**

**Everything Else: TonyOctober 2.0**

**So let's begin the story!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

In San Diego, a kid was channel surfing and also getting bored out of his mind until a show comes on. It was so colorful and funny that he got hooked on it right away. The show was called Snip Snap.

"Yo waz up!" Show DJ said.

"Were fly Dr. Jamm how are ya!" The kid audience answered.

"I'm fly too!" Dr. Jamm answered back "Let's get started on those letters okay!"

"Okay!" yelled the kid audience.

So Dr. Jamm started to read the letter and said "This is from Henria Mister (A.K.A.: The Headmistress)."

"The Headmistress!" everybody said shocked.

Then in the Headmistress's house, she was doing an "I Love Cartoons" dance and she giggled after her dance.

Meanwhile, in Buena Girl's room, Buena Girl just fell off of her bed shocked and said "What The Headmistress! It can't be! How could anybody watch this painful show and call it satisfying!" For that moment she got up and continued "Heck, I got jibed once with that _An American Tail III: The Treasure of Manhattan Island_ commercial on that 1998 video release of _The Chipmunk Adventure_, I thought it would be great but oh no when I rented it, Scuttlebutt gets treated so bad he even drowned at the end of Chapter 19 "La Comida Lucha" aka "Food Fight"." At that Moment her voice got louder until she started to scream "Yes, he did died at the end and Tanya punched him and without apologizing! What's wrong Len Uhley! Do you worship Marv getting hurt in _Home Alone 1+2_?"

Then a house right down the street, an Australian girl was mad at Buena Girl opened the window. Suddenly the Australian girl yelled "Oh shut up you ninny!" By that time she threw a spray can at Buena Girl and hits her in the head "I'm trying to watch Snip Snap!"

Next, she slams the window shut. After she says that, Buena Girl got right back on her feet and yelled "Jerkette!"

The next morning, The Flea arrived at school late. He thought that the Headmistress would expel him (again). But when he got to school, everyone found out that The Headmistress was still not there.

"The Flea has made it!" The Flea shouted out.

"Where is she? The Headmistress is never late or even out for her day at school for 23 years strait!" Rikochet said.

"If she's out will get her sister Miss Jie to take her place." Buena Girl said.

"Free Day!" La Piñata yelled.

"Or maybe Miss Jie we'll let us watch _Snip Snap_ non-stop!" Megawatt yelled.

"Yeah!" The students cheered minus Buena Girl.

"Oh please the writers are too stupid and mean-spirited to write for any show including this one. She will never let you watch this……" Buena Girl said in disagreement.

"Here she comes!" Dragonfly interrupted.

Next after she said that, a very sleepy Headmistress struggled herself into school, then slipped on the wet floor, went to her office, and sat down on her chair. Everybody was shocked yet again.

The Headmistress started to read the announcements very slowly "Hi! Today for announcements…..." she accidentally dropped her clipboard and continues "Gah who cares! For today do whatever do want until the bell rings, then wake me up at 3pm." By that time she falls asleep on her desk.

Right when the Headmistress fell asleep, Rikochet noticed that the Headmistress had a new watch. Everyone was worried about their principal.

"The Flea has an idea to wake the Headmistress up!" The Flea said.

"What's the idea?" Zero Kelvin asked.

"Watch and learn!" The Flea answered.

Next, The Flea grabs the Headmistress and kissed her on the lips for a very long time and the Headmistress wakes up.

"Flea you're expelled!" The Headmisstress yelled then she fell asleep again.

"Well it worked in Disney's _Sleeping Beauty_." The Flea shouted out.

"Hey, I've got an easy idea." Zero Kelvin said as he got out his cell phone.

10 minutes later, an ambulance took the Headmistress away. She had fallen asleep and didn't wake up.

"I hope she's alright!" Megawatt said.

"Hey Rikochet, what's up? Do you hate _Snip Snap_ too!" Buena Girl asked.

"No, I love this show, but I miss it for training to be a luchador. The reason is that I found something on the Headmistress's wrist." Rikochet answered.

"What is it?" Buena Girl questioned.

"A watch." Rikochet answered again.

"The Flea thinks calling the hospital was too much, she just over slept to watch _Snip Snap_ like The Flea did. Now that class is cancelled let's get this party started and watch "Snip Snap" non-stop!" The Flea screamed.

"Yeah!" Most of the students cheered.

"Now you're speaking my language!" Megawatt yelled.

Next, the party started and everybody watched _Snip Snap_ except for Buena Girl who hates this show.

"Does anybody care what I think?" Buena Girl said quietly.

"I do!" A Luchador answered.

"What who said that!" Buena Girl asked.

"I, Super Si did!" Luchador introduced herself.

Super Si had a blue and yellow mixture in the mask, white shirt, blue mini shorts, blue skirt, yellow belt, white boots, yellow watch, and blonde hair.

"Hi Super Si, I'm Buena Girl. So you also hate that show too?" Buena Girl questioned.

"Totally! It is worse than the _Adopted Home For ImanginaryBuddies_ episode Ain't That Funny whereAzool got treated so badly that he got squished at the end and nobody cared!" Super Si shouted out.

"Exactly!" Buena Girl said.

After school (Well it was more like a party), Everybody had written fanfiction for "Snip Snap" except for Rikochet (Because he has training), Buena Girl (She hates this show), The Flea (Because he doesn't have enough money to send in his fanfiction), and Super Si (Same reason as Buena Girl). Meanwhile in the KTV (Kids Television) Network building, there were a lot of letters for "Snip Snap".

"Um excuse me sir, tell me why we're getting so much fanfiction for a program that doesn't even exist!" Otto Walker asked.

"Beat the scrap outta me, I don't know either!" Roger Stan Maccer answered.

"But we're gotta find out right, Roger?" Otto said.

"Right!" Roger cried.

"Is that the mail for _Snip Snap_?" Mandie in disguise questioned.

"Yes, but do you know about this show?" Otto questioned back.

"Yes, I do!" Mandie answered.

By that time, Snip Snap was on at 4-5pm yet again on KTV.

"It's _Snip Snap_ time, time to party!" Dr. Jamm screamed on TV.

"Yeah!" Rikochet and The Flea cheered.

"Oh Brother." Buena Girl said.

"Wow _Snip Snap_'s pretty new, how come it's not in the TV listings?" Super Si asked.

"Maybe because this show is bad like that dumb Ed, Edd, and Eddy interview by Nina." Buena Girl answered.

"Today our super cool fanfiction is from a team called _The Luchalibras_." Dr. Jamm said on TV.

"Say what!" The 3 Maskaritas and Super Si shouted out.

"With so much fan mail this show we'll go on forever, then we'll rule the world!" Mandie said.

"Yes I know! Remember everyone I'll read 100 letter every day and I'll give this cool watch by tomorrow morning!" Dr. Jamm announced.

The next day at school, the students were high except for some students (Buena Girl and Super Si). The Luchalibras were showing their friends the watch that they had received.

"Come on you guys hurry and open it up!" Electricity cried.

"Yeah! Did your fanfiction got on the air?" Minotoro asked.

"Sure did!" Rikashet answered.

"Even though I hate this show, our fanfiction got on the air." Bueno Boy said.

"Si, Da Roach thought she was gotta have a heart attack." Da Roach said.

"Wow you guys got a watch each." The Flea questioned.

"Totally!" The Luchalibras answered.

"Hey that's the same watch the Headmistress wore a few days ago." Rikochet exclaimed.

"That means she's a fan of this show." Electricity yelled.

"Like that would ever happen!" Super Si said as she rolled her eyes.

"Agreed!" Buena Girl replied.

"Okay let's put our watch on!" Rikashet cried.

When the Luchalibras were about to put on their watches, Rikochet and The Flea screamed and threw the watches out the window. Then while doing it the gas from the watches caught them and made them fall asleep.

"Rikochet, Flea, are you alright?" Buena Girl asked.

"We better call Miss Jie it's strange to just fall asleep in just 4 seconds." Super Si answered.

"The Flea, Yes! Rikochet, No!" Minotoro said.

Dr. Jamm was talking with Mandie in the KTV Building. They were using the watches to steal the energy from the kids who want their ideas to be on the show someday.

"We've sucked out all of the energy from those brats. With lots of energy we'll be young forever! And with each watch delivery, we'll get stronger and younger!" Dr. Jamm said.

"Right you are Dr. Jamm!" Mandie yelled.

Buena Girl (Carrying Rikochet) and Super Si (Carrying The Flea) went to the KTV Building. But they needed a way to get past the guard.

"Oh great a guard! How are we going to get in!" Buena Girl asked.

"I know!" Super Si answered.

"How!" Buena Girl cried.

"By doing an impression." Super Si answered again.

"Of who?" Buena Girl questioned.

"Mrs. Wakemen, watch!" Super Si said.

"What who went there?" Gordo the guard asked.

"It's me Mrs. Wakemen." Super Si said while doing an impression of Mrs. Wakemen.

"Say you're not Mrs. Wakemen, you're Candace Milo!" Gordo shouted out.

"Oh I'm sorry I am Candace Milo." Super Si said.

"Well Candi what are you waiting for you have to work for My Life As A Teenage Robot. Come in!" Gordo yelled.

"Why thank you!" Super Si replied.

"You're Welcome!" Gordo repiled back.

After he did that, they went into the building. In the building they discovered all of the other workers sleeping.

"This letter's from Pammy Tabary." Dr. Jamm said as he was on television.

"At least I'm not the only one they're sleeping at that show!" Buena Girl cheered.

"Sleeping?" Super Sisaid in confusion.

"See for yourself!" Buena Girl cried as she grabbed Super Si's head and made her look at the workers.

"Wow you're right!" Super Si said.

"Hey Dustania," The Flea said while he was talking in his sleep and grabs Super Si. "We'll be sharing this thing I call……"

"You won't believe me when I say this, but I don't like doing this either." Super Si said as she talked to the audiance.

Next she just socks The Flea in the mouth, making The Flea wake up.

"Uh what just happened and why are The Flea's teeth loose inside his mouth?" The Flea asked in confusion.

"Sorry, it was my doing!" Super Sisaid, then she turned to Buena Girl and continued. "Hey Buena Girl, kiss Rikochet."

"Why?" Buena Girl asked.

"Because you socked him in _All Creatures Masked And Small_ and without apologizing. Besides most of the fans are Rik/BG." Super Si answered.

"I did? Oh I'm sorry Rikochet!" Buena Girl said.

Then she kisses Rikochet on the lips and he woke up after that.

"What…... What happened?" Rikochet questioned in confusion.

"You just fell asleep." Buena Girl answered.

"Oh Okay!" Rikochet said.

"Now that you guys are all awake, maybe you should stop Dr. Jamm. Okay!" Super Si cried.

"Okay!" The 3 Maskaritas yelled.

"Okay! Good Luck!" Super Si cheered as she left.

"Let's go!" The 3 Maskaritas said to Mandie. "Out of our way!" Then, they knock out Mandie and stepped on her.

"Wait he's on the air!" Mandie cried.

So then the 3 Maskaritas went onto the set for _Snip Snap_.

"Well that raps up today's show get it to…..." Dr. Jamm cried as he heared the door open. "Huh what w…... was that?"

"We're interrupting this program for an important message. Stop watching this show and turn the channel, it's bad for your health. And burn those watches there very dangerous." Rikochet exclaimed.

"No!" Dr. Jamm cried.

"They suck the life outta ya. Please don't touch them." The Flea screamed.

"Shut up you little brats!" Dr. Jamm yelled.

"Don't listen to that jerk everyone. He doesn't even care about you, your hopes, and dreams to become a writer. He's just using you." Buena Girl shouted out.

"That's it you're off the air permanently! Mandie get them!" Dr. Jamm commanded.

"Gladly!" Mandie said.

Next Mandie jumped onto the set and changed to her normal form. She tried to kill the 3 Maskaritas and so they started fighting. Next, Mandie's blast created a hole on the roof, so they jumped outside to fight more.

"Your mine!" Mandie yelled.

"What do we do now!" The Flea questioned.

"Use your signature move!" Buena Girl answered.

"Okay!" The Flea said.

When the Mandie came after them, The Flea used his signature move to defeat Mandie. Then they faced Dr. Jamm.

"Oh darn that stupid alien, she can't even defeat those brats!" Dr. Jamm cried.

"Hey, right here doopitido!" Rikochet screamed.

"Okay you've asked for it!" Dr. Jamm shouted out.

Next, he picks up a TV then throws it on the 3 Maskaritas. After he did that he laughed until a voice was called.

"Hey, pea for brains up here!" A voice cried out to Dr. Jamm.

"What who said that!" Dr. Jamm yelled.

"I did, Super Si!" A voice said as she came down. It was Super Si.

Then Super Si jumps down from the lamp post and kicked Dr. Jamm in the face.

"Oh you're so gotta pay for that kick!" Dr. Jamm screamed.

"Uh oh here we go!" Super Si said.

Next, they started fighting for 10-15 minutes maximum. So Super Si uses her signature move called "Si's Super C" (Which she turned into a purple C) and used it on Dr. Jamm. After the fight, she pulls the TV out of the 3 Maskaritas heads'.

"Are you okay!" Super Si asked.

"Yeah okay!" Rikochet answered very dizzy, then he drops dead.

The next day, Mandie and Dr. Jamm were arrested for stealing people's energy and everyone (Including The Headmistress) who had been under the spell woke up. Meanwhile at the hospital, the 3 Maskaritas' families, DJ and Steve, The Luchalibras, and Super Si were here visiting them.

"My son, Rikochet and his friends, had a TV dropped on their heads yesterday." Mrs. Manica exclaimed.

"Really, my uncle had it worse. One time after he got his haircut, he broke his 2 arms." DJ replied.

"Could I hear the whole story?" Mrs. Manica asked.

"Yeah! You could see it on _Full House_ episode Cutting It Close." DJ answered.

"Oh Flea, you saved Da Roach's life. How could I repay you!" Da Roach cheered.

"By not messing up The Flea/Dustania-ness first!" Rikashet said.

"Oh! Thank you Rikashet!" Da Roach cried.

"How is it like to have the energy sucked out of you?" Bueno Boy questioned.

"Well we were asleep for hours until Buena Girl kissed me!" Rikochet answered.

"And The Flea gets socked by Super Si!" The Flea answered too.

"Hey Buena Girl, I've got a present for you." Super Si said.

"What is it?" Buena Girl asked.

"My Tapes 1-3, I hope you like them. It has all of my favorites!" Super Si answered.

"Really, well it's better than _The Proud Family_ episode Ain't Nothing Like The Real Thingy, Baby and The Entire Season 3." Buena Girl cheered.

"But not as terrible like that _Catdog_ episode Back To School." Super Si repiled.

"Um excuse me girls could I cut into this joke?" Bueno Boy said.

"Sure you can!" Buena Girl and Super Si said in unison.

"Jinx! Buena Girl you owe me a hug!" Super Si cheered.

"Okay!" Buena Girl yelled.

"And you too Bueno Boy!" Super Si said.

"Alright, its bueno giving hugs then receiving hugs!" Bueno Boy cried.

Then Buena Girl, Bueno Boy, and Super Si gave each other hugs. Meanwhile in prison, Mandie and Dr. Jamm were breaking rocks.

"Mandie!" Dr. Jamm said.

"What?" Mandie asked.

"I blame you!" Dr. Jamm answered.

The End

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Here's "Another TV Blow" Coolest Review Segment.**

**The Flea: Hey you guys how was our episode!**

**Rikochet: Muy bien Flea because Buena Girl kissed me on the lips and apologized.**

**Buena Girl: Right but don't forget Supier Si! Well thanks** **StarTitan92, Minotoro Luver aka Seconteen, Rod G, and Diva Divine for reviewing her episode "And The Adventure Begins" and "How The 3 Maskaritas Met". Please Review! **

**Super Si: Stay tuned for our next episode! It's called "Monster Struck". **

**Veronica Jhee Cochran: For those of you who are wondering why Super Si didn't apologized after beating the scrap after Dr. Jamm it's because if I wrote that in the script people would complain about it! Adios!**

**The End**

**Talk about it after you read it!**


End file.
